


Breaktime

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Office, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Natasha/Pepper - office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaktime

 

'Natalie Rushman' put her hands flat on the desk as directed. Her eyes followed Pepper Potts as she moved around the desk until she disappeared out of her line of sight, going behind her.

The Black Widow was dressed in a knee-length skirt, black heels, stockings, and a professional looking white blouse. She said nothing. She waited, bent forward over the desk. She gave no reaction when Pepper moved in close and started pulling up the skirt, exposing first the lace tops of her hold up stockings, then the black lace of her panties.

Pepper tucked the skirt in at 'Natalie's' waist. Then she peeled down the panties, leaving them at mid-thigh.

The first spank was hard, a smack of flesh on flesh that stung and made 'Natalie' hiss.

Spank. Spank. Spank.

'Natalie' took them without comment, closing her eyes, raising her butt higher in the air.

After ten spanks, five on each buttock, Pepper pulled the panties back up and smoothed down the skirt. She went back around the desk and sat. She turned her eyes to her computer screen. For few seconds neither of them said or did anything. Then Pepper spoke. "That will be all Miss Rushman."

"Thank you Miss Potts," 'Natalie' said and stood. She turned and walked out of the office.

Both women were smiling.


End file.
